


we can go walking (yeah)

by SafelyCapricious



Series: ain't no grave can hold my body down [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pointless, Sakura is a tour guide and doesn't want to be, she kind of wants a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: Sakura tilts her head and eyes the angle of the sun against the shadow of the trees. A few clouds float through the idyllic sky as if they're mocking her.Yeah, she’s definitely been stood up. Or whatever the version of ‘stood up’ is when it’s not romantic or friend or — what do you call a blind tour guide set up? That’s what this is?Sighing she stretches and cracks her back, reaching up to scratch at her cheek and wonder if she cares.
Series: ain't no grave can hold my body down [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950148
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	we can go walking (yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Take a Chance on me by ABBA b/c they're the only thing getting me through this anymore.
> 
> This is a drabble I think I posted in the Discord server, but it's been edited slightly ~~to include the key word if nothing else~~. So please enjoyl
> 
> Fictober is...the worst. Why do I do this? I don't know. Day 20, shadow. Enjoy the ridiculous.

Sakura tilts her head and eyes the angle of the sun against the shadow of the trees. A few clouds float through the idyllic sky as if they're mocking her.

Yeah, she’s definitely been stood up. Or whatever the version of ‘stood up’ is when it’s not romantic or friend or — what do you call a blind tour guide set up? That’s what this is?

Sighing she stretches and cracks her back, reaching up to scratch at her cheek and wonder if she cares.

She thinks she probably _should_ , but since she doesn’t really want to be their escort around the village in the first place…and since she did show up and they _didn’t,_ it’ll be on them and not on her and so there’s only like a thirty percent chance that Tsunade is going to throw her through a wall about it.

Of course, if she leaves now and they’re just — she eyes the angle of the sun again — three hours late — and they complain to Tsunade…then the chance of her being thrown through a wall increases dramatically. Or maybe a window.

Mostly she would prefer the wall. It hurts more immediately, but she doesn’t end up with glass everywhere that she then ends up stepping on and having to deal with for days. Also fewer tiny cuts, more broken bones.

Glass, she thinks, is the glitter of the getting thrown through things world. Or something. In any case, it’s the absolute worst. All those little bits and pieces and in her _hair_.

Maybe, she thinks as she tries to consider how long she has to wait for the best odds of them not showing up _and_ her not being punished for it, Sasuke-chan has finally listened to one of Kakashi-sensei’s lessons and has gotten lost on the road to life and dragged his team along with him.

The thought makes her snicker and rock on her heels.

She would pay _good_ money to see Sasuke wandering around after a cat. (She’s going to ignore the fact that she knows this isn’t what Kakashi does when he’s ‘lost on the road of life’, because the image is too good to ruin with tragedy.)

It seems less likely than the other possibility, somehow. Which would be him learning that she was to be their escort, throwing a fit, and refusing to come out of the hotel. He hasn’t been _avoiding_ her and Naruto in any sort of way that requires effort — but she’s pretty sure he’s feeling guilty and because he wasn’t socialized properly like, ever in his life, he doesn’t know how to deal with the guilt and is just being more of a raging asshole than normal.

Of course, if he knew what was in the bag she’d prepared for the tour his avoiding it, and her, would be even more reasonable. But Tsunade told her to make Team Hawk (it was Hawk, wasn’t it? Something like that. Maybe she shouldn’t say it until she was sure) feel welcome, and providing them with literature from one of the village’s only famous authors seemed like a perfectly respectable welcome gesture.

Even if it meant that the book seller was going to start leering at her when she came by. It was worth it. The plot wasn’t bad, honestly — they’d left her waiting for three hours, she could read a lot in that time — but the sex scenes weren’t good.

Or well, they weren’t _bad_ they were just kind of repetitive? She just wasn’t very impressed and was decently confident she could write a better sex scene.

They also weren’t as shocking as she’d expected them to be. She wonders if she should get Kakashi-sensei some copies of a few of her ‘chick-lit’ books. They would probably be educational to him.

And if she leaves now to get Kakashi some better literature, then maybe she can convince Tsunade that _she_ got lost on the road of life and get away with it without being thrown through anything.

“Whoa!” someone yells from down the street, and she glances over absently and then swears to herself. “If I’da known you were the one showin’ us around I woulda shown up sooner! He _llo!”_

Sakura’s thinks she should’ve taken the thirty percent chance and retreated after three hours, especially when the other three on the team follow the wet one towards her.

“Hello, new residents of Konoha,” Sakura says, tonelessly as she lazily runs through the welcome signs, once they’ve gotten within speaking distance, and before any of them can say anything else. Her fingers flip easily through the code, and since it’s been updated since Sasuke left she only goes off script once to tell him that his hair still looks like a duck butt and he doesn’t even notice — but she’s pretty sure he’s memorizing what she’s doing and will realize later. “I am Sakura Haruno and I will be your guide for today. Please accept these gifts which show some of our culture. There will be time at the end of the tour for any questions.”

“How long is this going to take?” Karin asks, linking her arm through Sasuke-chan’s and glowering at Sakura.

Sakura winks at her and blows a kiss, “Wondering when I’m going to get off, beautiful?”

Karin seems to have frozen, but Suigetsu is not so effected and his grin is wide enough that she’s worried he’s going to hurt himself. “Oh come on, have better taste — why go for her when you could have me?”

She grimaces and looks him over. “Honestly, if I wanted someone with a sword complex I’d go after the big fishy one.” And then she slaps a copy of Icha-Icha to his chest and grins widely. “Maybe if you were taller, hey? But first! Tour time! Okay, everyone ready? Take pictures if you want! Big guy, you’re my favorite, ask any questions you want anytime, okay?”

“The hell,” Sasuke mumbles as he follows after the whirlwind of his former teammate — clutching porn without realizing he’s doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat come bug me on my [writing tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/capriciouswrites).
> 
> Love love.


End file.
